1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of skin employing paraffin wax or similarly available material applicable to the skin after reaching melting temperature.
More particularly it relates to a device and method for heating individual sterile packages shaped to conform to a body part of the patron receiving the sterile individually applicable paraffin treatments.
2. Prior Art
A popular cosmetic and medicinal treatment for the skin is provided by the application of heated paraffin to various areas of the body in coatings or masks such as the hands, arms, elbows, and in coatings on the face for facials. Conventionally, paraffin wax is heated to approximately 53 degrees Celsius in a suitable deep dish wax heater. Once the wax has substantially reached this temperature, the appropriate body part of the user is initially sprayed or wiped with a disinfectant preparation. Once the body part has been so wiped, the body part to be treated is then repeatedly dipped into the melted wax supply. This concurrently delivers a warm, very pleasant and soothing sensation while the body part is being coated. During this process, a generous layer of wax is accumulated on the body part being treated. In the case of the customer's feet or hands, once so coated, they are inserted into a plastic type bag which is then wrapped in a towel or similar mitt to maintain warmth for approximately twenty minutes during a rest and treatment interval. During this rest interval the wax relaxes muscles of the hands. Concurrently the wax itself is allowed to deeply penetrate the heat-expanded pores of the skin which promotes skin hydration. At the end of this process, the mitts and protective bags are removed and the coated wax on the body part is then peeled away. The result to the user is skin with an enhanced feel and finish and which is more fully hydrated.
In addition to the hydration and softness improvement of the skin so treated, other benefits are provided the user. The application of heated paraffin wax and the subsequent relaxation period with the heated wax applied also increases blood circulation to the area and allows for the restoration of improved skin color. The heat provided by the paraffin can also be employed to ease stiffness and discomfort of joints associated with injury, arthritis, overworked muscles, and other ailments.
Conventionally, in preparing for the treatment, the paraffin wax is heated to approximately 53 degrees Celsius in a suitable deep dish wax heater. Prior to application of the wax to the body, the intended body part is initially sprayed or wiped with a disinfectant preparation in an attempt to prevent germ or other contamination of the reservoir of paraffin. Following the disinfectant treatment, the body part is then repeatedly dipped into the paraffin reservoir to achieve a coating on the body part. Through one or a plurality of these subsequent dips into the reservoir, a generous layer of wax is accumulated on the body part being treated.
In the case of the feet or hands being treated, once the wax layer has accumulated, they are then directly inserted into a plastic type bag and then inserted into a towel or similar mitt or cover for approximately twenty minutes. Having cooled after the elapsed time, the wax is then easily peeled off leaving an amazing feel and finish to the skin.
However, this method of dipping and coating body parts, even after the application of disinfectant, has been determined to be fraught with peril from contamination of the wax reservoir by users. Many germs, bacteria, and viruses have been found to survive not only the disinfectant wipe, but also the heat in the reservoir of paraffin. Some pathogens actually thrive in such an environment.
The same is true of other temporary skin coating material with similar skin and body enhancement properties such as mud, oil, bee's wax, salt, and the like. Communal reservoirs of these materials have been used in the past with the same problems.
As a consequence of this high potential for contamination, the multiple dipping of body parts into a common reservoir, by different consecutive users, has already been outlawed in many countries. This is especially true where the paraffin applique is employed for hair removal applications. However, anywhere a heated wax pot is being employed cosmetically with customers, there is currently an ongoing and intense industry discussion relating to the possible hygiene concerns with current paraffin wax application methods.
Further, from a marketing standpoint with patrons of establishments providing wax treatments, the mere thought of someone else's feet or hands or body parts having been dipped into the same wax reservoir as the next client, can be disgusting. The thought of another person's hair, skin, germs, or even DNA floating in the reservoir of warm wax is more than enough to discourage many patrons from undergoing the procedure.
As a consequence, the beauty industry has either had to discontinue a very profitable procedure, or, provide individualized wax reservoirs which are then discarded. These individual treatments and subsequent disposal of the wax reservoir contents, severely increases the cost of the procedure and is not very ecological in practice.
As such, there is an unmet need for a method and apparatus for providing individual portions of warmed paraffin or material with similar characteristics, for cosmetic and medical treatments. Such a method and device should provide the hygiene and convenience which will encourage more clients to willingly indulge in much desired paraffin treatments. Such a method should provide for quick, easy, and most importantly, hygienic, wax solutions and similar materials which may be applied to the skin of clients. Such a method and device should also allow for widespread standardized use so that clients become familiar with it and feel safe, and, establishments may offer standardized services and order standardized supplies to provide them.